nofilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamarind Martini Society Tumblr Images
If you notice elements or symbolism not listed here, OR have new information to add based on newly uncovered evidence, please add it! These are in reverse chronological order to correspond to tumblr's order. The blog header reads "WELCOME! This is the official Tamarind Martini Society, the dedicated blog to all of Nolan Stauf's amazing, hilarious, silly, odd, drunken, Tamarind Martini photos. He posts photos of his Tamarind Martinis frequently in a variety of places, we think he is playing with us, and we are here to vigilanty record and honor these fabulous moments. But what is the Tamarind Martini? Why is this Nolan Stauf's drink of choice? Where did it originate? How do I make one? These are all the questions we are seeking here together. So stay tuned, stay alert, and help us keep up to date on all the glory of Nolan Stauf's cherished Tamarind Martinis! I am here, your Admin, to help guide, edit, and confirm the validity of any and all Tamarind Martini photos. We are the TMS, the semi-self proclaimed deranged fan group of Nolan Stauf and his wonderful obsession." The Tamarind Martini Society's Tumblr Link - down shot of Nolan about to take a drink, wood floor, connections tee shirt, plain glass Link - taken at a table at http://www.woodtavern.net/ with menu showing, unknown garnish inside, plain glass Link - in front of window overlooking a yard and a desk, (orange wedge) Link - on ghost napkin, lamp base, plain glass Link - black and white, sitting next to record player and vinyl, with roll out window in bg, plain glass Link - black and white, glass sitting on floor?, plain glass Link - red vase, blurry background says 53 and 810 or S10 or $10? , orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - stirrer fork, jigger, bottles on shelves lit by christmas lights, orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - mardi gras shadow man new orleans image on easel, lit up jack o lantern pumpkin, halloween, napkins, christmas lights, dark color stem inset glass Link - globe bar table opening world, mini liquor bottles, mask in background, dark color stem inset glass Link - electric baldwin organ, dark color stem inset glass Link - electric fireplace with logs of wood on top, orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - different stuffed goat, orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - tron lego figurines, orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - scrooge mcduck figurine, orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - filigree wood table, coaster with lit nested rays or triangles, orange wedge inside glass, dark color stem inset glass Link - xbox controller black and white NO orange Link - 2 guitars, one electric, one acoustic, flower vase, NO orange Link - connections sign "wellness connection you" sunrise clouds god rays silhouettes "be all you shouuld be...online!" (orange wedge) Link - goat figurine, grappa brunello bottle, jonah's curse rum bottle, crystal carafe, jaquard walls, chapstick in brandy snifter (orange wedge) Link - white curly wig, lightbulb philips hue white and color bulb, lamp base, sticky notes Link - macbook screen showing "facebook security breach exposes accounts of 50 million users" article https://www.nytimes.com/2018/09/28/technology/facebook-hack-data-breach.html (orange wedge) Link - stuffed goat up close, goat (maybe a ram?) has on red bandana with white crosses (orange wedge) Link - stuffed goat, horns, bideo about facebook breach up on macbook screen (orange wedge) Link - tmnt teenage mutant ninja turtles trash can says cowabunga (orange wedge) Link - decorative stone wall or glass wall (orange wedge) Link - blueprint and red QC reject ribbon "quality control reject" "component 4: biological targeting scanner" "the guardian project" "uw4042" "nick hill" "classified" (orange wedge) Link - magazine page - this article https://www.wired.com/story/learn-from-these-bugs-dont-let-social-media-zombify-you/?mbid=social_fb travel and leisure magazine, wired's 25th anniversary magazine, (orange wedge) Link - shower shelf, coconut water shampoo, mahogany wood hair and body wash (orange wedge) Link - bathroom interior in black and white, shower, sink, shelves (orange wedge) Link - white towel (orange wedge) Link - bath pouf, relaxing lavender candle, millefiori or paint swirl lighter (orange wedge) Link - fluffy pillows on a bed (orange wedge) Link - painting of a woman in thigh highs and bikini bottoms (orange wedge) Link - nude woman, breast (orange wedge) Link - painted mask hung on wall - painted as a man in revolutionary or reniassaince clothing (orange wedge) Link - The Museum of Jurassic Technology - Primi Decem Anni - Jubilee Catalogue (orange wedge) Link - plain glass birthday card with paper crane image, photos of man at christmas, rose (orange wedge) Link - plain glass on top of a cardboard box, (orange wedge)